el antidoto que dara la felicidad a sasuke
by kira-tsuki-sarasu
Summary: yaoi sasuke e itachi y su resureccion todo lo que se cuenta sobre el antidoto es mia y no es copiado de nadie  autora:kira tsuki sarasu


hago otro de mis fanfic de sasuke con itachi, una de las parejas yaoi que mas me gustan!

espero que os guste!

aviso, la forma en la que esta hecha este fanfic, es inventado por mi , como todo lo relacionado en la resucitacion (el antidoto y la forma en la que lo consiguieron es mia) no es de anime y de manga...asi que! nada de copiarme nada que este fanfic tiene copyright!

autora:kira tsuki sarasu.

personajes:itachi y sasuke, madara, grupo taka y sakura(se unió a sasuke porque no podía estar más sin el...)

yaoi,aventura,romanticismo

CAPITULO I:el antidoto Gin rinen gedoku-zai(antidoto plata lino) que devolverá la felicidad a sasuke..

sasuke estaba en uno de los cuartos de los escondites de akatsuki, aquellas cuevas en las que paso casi el resto de su corta vida, dejando toda su fortuna del clan en konoha...

habian pasado 2 años de la muerte de itachi y sasuke tenia 20 añitos y aun no le habian dado el amor que se merece alguien como el, solo aquel inocente beso con naruto en la escuela de ninjas cuando eran pequeños, solo eso, ni una caricia, ni un beso de amor, toda su pureza esta en estado puro...y la queria perder con lo que mas a odiado y a la vez querido ...su hermano hermoso itachi...soñaba cada noche con el, sus cabellos lisos, negros y suaves, su piel palida y suave con el terciopelo, sus ojos negros y esas pestañas lindisimas que le quitaban el sueño...esas manos blancas y sensuales de las que se imaginaba locuras...itachi! se repetia cada noche cada vez que se tocaba pensando en el...

porque no estas aqui para darme lo que necesito, quiero que quites mi pureza...sino eres tu no quiero que sea nadie y morire como tu! puro , lo juro por mi vida! y despues se ponia a llorar...itachi...porque me dejaste solo, tanto era el llanto que estaba bocabajo en su fria cama con una mini fogera que calmara su frio exterior en interior..se le mojaron sus cabellos negros azabache por las lagrimas, tan suaves ...nadie toco ese pelo jamas...solo su hermano ..

itachi...quiero hacerte mio, vestido de negro y con la capa de su hermano abrazado a ella y su anillo rojo escarlata puesto en el dedo corazon , este anillo itachi...lo llevaste tu..

siempre lo llevare puesto, no me lo quitare jamas, con este anillo tengo que tocarte igual que tu me tocaste por ultima vez...itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te necesitoooo tengo que resucitarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida! madaraaaaa ven por favor! no lo soporto mas! madaraaaaaa

madara:sasuke que pasa?

sasuke: madara por lo que mas quieras...resucita a mi hermano te lo ruego...no puedo estar asi ni un dia mas...tenemos el cuerpo conjelado en la sala de abajo...porfavor , hemos estado buscando dos años ese antidoto( era un antidoto color purpura con materia negra dentro(fusion de 15 bolitas y alas de fenix pequeñas en su interior que reviven todas las celulas , y organos vitales de un cuerpo y lo vuelven a la vida y las perlas de la muerte del monje kurosawa en la que el equipo akatsuki, con suigetsu y karin , madara buscaron en los bosques de los 100 peligros para poder resucitar a itachi, habia unas bolitas repartidas en el bosque una de unos colores extraños en las que se tenia que hacer un jutsu de invocacion con unas claves que habia en una cueva llamada akaneko en la que 20 ninjas custodiadan las preciadas claves ...eran los ninjas de la resucitacion olvidada...y por un momento recuerda como buscaron el antidoto...asi fue:por nada del mundo nadie podria cojer esas claves...hubo fieras batallas para conseguirlas y asi saber las invocaciones que despiertan a las bolitas que hacian falta para conseguir el altidoto, cuando consiguieron las bolitas hechas de 5 tipos de azufre y hierbas de la vida , se pusieron en busca de las alas de fenix que le faltaban para conseguir el antidoto perfecto...se fueron a una villa, la villa de la oscuridad sin limites, los poseedores de las 12 alas de fenix en las que los nombres de las alas era lo que importaba ya que al juntarlas las 12 se hace un jutsu y se juntan y hace la ala de fenix final llamada la ultima luz, la necesitada para el antidoto,

se infiltraron el la villa de la oscuridad sin limites en busca de las 12 alas de fenix,

el jefe ninja llamado ginkei se presento ante ellos , ante el desesperado sasuke y su equipo y le dijeron que sino querian morir todos que les entregaran las alas de fenix o mataba a toda la villa.., el jefe ninja dijo que antes moriria antes de entregar las alas de fenix a sasuke! karin no lo podria creer! si resucitaban a itachi jamas consentiria que itachi al que odiaba aun estando muerto le quitara la pureza a su amado sasuke...y como siempre no estaba deacuerdo pero aunque eso pasara moriria por sasuke si hiciera falta, sakura en este caso estaba con sasuke...aunque lo amara ella sabia que sasuke amaba a su hermano mas que a nada en este mundo!ya se lo dijo a las dos...a karin y a sakura, aunque algo sentia por ellas tambien porque llevaban bastante tiempo que se conocian, desde pequeños...a saber que puede pasar...despues de matar a todos los ninjas de la villa y el jefe rendirse a sasuke , les entregan las alax de fenix (en otro fanfic contaré esta historia detalladamente)y madara hace la invocacion para poder hacer la ala de fenix la ultima luz para el antidoto...

volvemos con sasuke y la conversacion con madara:

sasuke:porfavor...por mi sangre! eres el unico que puede hacerlo...

por favor hazlo! necesito verlo, tengo que contarle tantas cosas...todo que me ha querido, sin yo saberlo, ese odio que le tenia y que el se empeño en meter en mi ese odio aquella noche oscura y fria cuando me dijo que lo odiase , hermano pequeño estupido, odiame hasta mas no poder! cuando él es la persona que más me ha querido en este mundo, lo quiero tanto, tengo que decirselo, porque ? porque tuviste que morir y delante de mis ojos! esos ojos que tanto han llorado de odio y aquella ultima vez que me miraste y te lo perdone todo...ahora yo tengo tus lindos ojos negros y tu tienes los mios! tengo que verteeee , abrazarte...mirarte y saber que estamos vivos...

(sakura lo miraba con ternura, pensando como seria si fuera su primera vez con el...la que nunca llegaría, pero no perdía la esperanza de aunque no fuera la primera, él si sería el 1 en amar a sakura, ahora tenía el pelo largo, como cuando era pequeña...sasuke le digo un día que se lo dejara, que era precioso su pelo largo y que lo quería ver asi, liso, largo y suave...aunque no lo tocara... y eso hizo)

madara!hablaaaa¿ que es lo que pasa? ya tienes lo que querias, los tres ojos...incluso hinata(por lo menos murio sabiendo lo que es el amor de alguien...y lo consiguió fue de naruto un monton de veces, el vio que sakura no le hacia caso y como se fue de la villa en busca de sasuke le dió una oportunidad a hinata, segun naruto se volvio muy hermosa de mayor) murió para que tu tuvieras el ojo blanco...ya tienes el tsukiyomi eterno...hermanooooooooooooo resucita a itachi o me quito la vida! asi no puedo vivir!

(todos se quedaron sin palabras...con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le rogaba que lo hiciera...tan bello estaba sasuke que sakura y karin se miraban y se decian...sasuke estas tan cerca de nosotras y tan lejos...¿porque no nos quieres?)

madaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

madara:sasuke basta!se lo que quieres a tu hermano, lo haré...necesito solo unos dias para hacer una cosa y sacare el cuerpo de itachi y le inyectaré el antidoto, no te preeocupes, despues lo llevare a donde quieras...y alli veras como vuelve a la vida.

sasuke: llevalo a donde acordamos, quiero estar solo y lejos de todos, solo con el,tengo tanto que decirle...

Llego el dia y madara fue a la camara en donde estaba el cuerpo de itachi congelado

lo saco de alli y lo tumbo (itachi tenía los ojos de sasuke ya que madara se los operó porque si lo iban a resucitar necesitaba unos ojos y les puso los de sasuke)

madara: bueno itachi ...tengo ganas de verte otra vez como eras...ya no serás odiado por nadie, ya nuestro clan esta limpio y las villas de todo el mundo nos respetan, y sasuke esta como loco por verte y decirte todo aquello que el odio no le dejaba decir, os mirareis con la mirada limpia...

saco el antidoto de la zona F620 (sitio donde se guardan medicinas y antidotos de curacion para que no pierdan esencia ni frialdad)

y saco el antidoto y puso un 40% en una aguja y se la inyecto a itachi en la vena orta ya tenia que ir directamente al corazon, tendrian que pasar 24 h y 6 seg exactamente para que hiciera efecto...desconjelo el cuerpo y lo llevo al sitio donde queria sasuke.

una casa perdida en la nieve donde nadie los molestaria, una cama confortable con todas las comodidas y lujos posibles como itachi se merecia...ese puro y hermoso cuerpo despertaria en un lugar preciso al lado de una enorme ventana que aunque estuviera nevador hacia un acojedor calorcito que llegaba a la cama en forma de rayos de sol...y asi hizo..

madara lo tumbó alli y dejo la casa, en 3 horas se puso en la guarida de akatsuki y le informo a sasuke que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba ya en el sitio acordado, y con la mayor felicidad del mundo sasuke se le cambio la cara de agustia y desesperación a una alegria inmensa...les dijo a todos:

sasuke: estaré con mi hermano no se cuanto tiempo, quedaros a las ordenes de madara, me voy solo al encuentro de lo que mas he deseado en estos dos años, verle vivo de nuevo y ver sus ojos mirandome de nuevo...pero ahora con mas amor que nunca...(se vistio exactamente igual que su hermano cuando estaba con los miembros de akatsuki, desde que murio itachi tenia su anillo puesto y jamas se lo quitaba, cojio un petate con sus cosas y se fue)

adios a todos, pronto nos veremos...solo que cuando venga mi pureza la tendra el y sere lo mas feliz que haya podido existir...(sakura y karin se quedaron heladas... y de repente sakura se le planto delante de el con lagrimas en los ojos y le dijo lo siguiente:

sakura:sasuke aunque el va a ser el 1 en amar tu cuerpo...yo sere la primera que te de un beso de amor como nadie te lo ha dado nunca...(sasuke se quedo paralizado y casi no se podia mover ya que le hizo una magia...) te besare aunque no quieras.

y eso hizo cojio a sasuke por el pelo y mirandolo tierna y apasionadamente le dijo: "te amo te deseo pero se que nunca seras mio pero este beso te lo robo porque no aguanto más y yo merezco aunque sea un beso tuyo..."

sakura se acercaba mas y mas a sasuke y le dijo "que hermoso eres...que ojos tan lindos tienes (sasuke la miraba fijamente con los labios medio abiertos y con los ojos con las lagrimas saltadas del tiron de cabellos que le habia dado sakura) y con la otra mano tocaba la piel de marfil y aterciopelada de lo que mas amaba en este mundo

sasuke...sasuke...sino es capaz de hacerte feliz lo matare..si te hace daño por cualquier motivo lo matare y seras mio para siempre...y ya no habrá antidoto que lo resucite...te lo juro por mi vida... (y lo beso...un beso intenso ,apasionado , tierno , sasuke al principio no le correspondia, pero le vino a su mente aquella dolorosa despedida en la villa en la que sakura le declaró su amor , desde que eran pequeños lo amaba, no porque fuera el favoritos de las chicas en ese momento como le pasaba a Ino, ni por el dinero del clan uchiha ni nada de eso, lo amaba de verdad, incluso le dijo le daba su vida por el si naruto intentaba haberle algo...amor sincero de tantos años no correspondido...y en esos momentos sasuke intento moverse y subio un brazo y lo puso en la nunca de sakura y otro en la cintura de sakura...cerro los ojos y la beso como nadie la habia besado nunca...karin se quedo de piedra y salio corriendo...llorando y se encerro en su cuarto gritando..."sasuke te amo...!porque! porque solo he conseguido un abrazo tuyo y que me muerdas!joderrrr te amoooo ,te deseoooo, seras mio aunque sea despues de tu hermano!

Mientras sakura besaba a sasuke como si se le fuera la vida en ello...un beso eterno y lo mas bonito que le habia pasado...fueron unos 4 minutos...los mas lindos de su vida..con todo el dolor del mundo despegó sus labios de sasuke , de su amado y hermoso sasuke y le digo de nuevo, sakura:te amo y te amaré siempre...sino eres feliz yo tampoco lo soy...si ahora lo vas a ser yo tambien lo seré pero te digo algo...serás mio aunque sea una vez , te lo juro aqui delante de todos.

sasuke: sakura...esta bien...seré tuyo una vez...eso lo hablaremos cuando venga..ahora me tengo que ir...adios a todos y gracias...AMIGOS...

TODOS: ADIOS SASUKE...(MADARA LO MIRABA ORGULLOSO DE EL...)

MADARA: SASUKE! (SE GIRÓ SASUKE) ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI...ERES JUNTO A ITACHI EL ORGULLO DEL CLAN UCHIHA...CUIDALE, CUIDALE COMO SI FUERA TU VIDA

SASUKE: ES MI VIDA.

Sasuke se va y pone rumbo a la casa de la nieve..no habia tiempo que perder...se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo...

sasuke: esperame amor, ya voy...voy a verte...te quiero...te vere respirar por fin a mi lado, sentir tu calor como cuando eramos pequeños! esperame itachi!(con lagrimas en los ojos...) itachi...yo soy el que tenia que haber muerto y no tu...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
